Into The Hidden Territory
by RinkuAmanuma
Summary: Follow Spader's journals, not Bobby's for a change, through the hidden territory of Riegnzar.Chapter Three up! Another important charecter joins up. What's this? Two Spaders? Read to find out, review for another one.
1. Journal 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon. If I did I would be happy!

DJ Machale has all the good ideas! The best Idea ever was made by him.

It was called... Vo Spader!

This is my first Pendragon fanfiction.

Please send nice reveiws!

You see, I don't want to get flames for my work. Don't send a reveiw if I think

I did something stupid like "mess Pendragon up" well guess what.

I didn't mess up Pendragon! Pendragon is not made or written by me!

Random people: -gasp-

I know...amazing right?

I remind you this is Spader's Journal to Wu Yenza.

Journal One Part One

Reignzar

I tried to help him Yenza, I really did. All I said made things worse for him.

This is the worst journal i've had to write yet. I hoped I could just back away from it.

We've lost another traveler and Pendragon is drifting further and further apert from me.

As I write this I can't stop sobbing so I might have to re-write it so it may take awhile longer then

my journals usually come. Forgive me if the ink is smeared, i'm trying my hardest

not to cry all over it. I should tell you from the start.

It was a bright sunny morning in Zaada, then again it's always a bright and sunny morning

in Zaada becouse heat kills people... Moving on..

We had just saved the ten territories of all halla. Turns out, there's more to halla then we knew

at this time. Pendragon and I woke up that morning with our bellies still full up from that

feast we had. Saint daine was gone, or so we thought.

"Hey Spader." Pendragon said to me. "My stoumache hurts. What about yours?"

Pendragon shoved the rugged blanket off of him and stretched.

"Hobey mate, I may never eat again." I replied still waking up, or trying to go back to sleep.

I was to tired to tell the diffrence.

A knock was heard on Loor's apartment door, of course we figured it was Loor becouse

she wasn't in her room when Pendragon checked.

I was sitting on the sofa day dreaming about being home in my own apartment.

But it was kind of scary really becouse I drifted back to sleep and it turned into a nightmare.

There you were Yenza. Sitting on my couch. "Oh Spadey Wadey I cleaned your

Housey Wousey for you honey!"

And then I woke up screaming.. No offense Yenza but you acting like my.. thirty something

year old wife cleaning my mess scared the living crud out of me.. so yeah.

Pendragon opened the door and saw Loor standing next to another woman.

My god she was beautiful. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and a beautiful smile.

I think I fell in love for the third time! Loor, Courtney, this girl. I was so full that I wasn't

drooling over my imaginary Koolo fish and Sniggers so, today was turning out pretty good.

Loor didn't have a very happy expression on her face.

"Saint Daine is on another territory." She said grimly.

"Hey, your the travelers right?" Said the new girl.

"You explain." Loor said to her walking over to her room and dissapearing

behind her doorway.

"Hello! My name is Valerie and i'm the traveler of the hidden territory of Reignzar." She said

rather quietley.

She seemed pretty shy but nice. I could feel Pendragon tensing next to me. Or maybe that was

me up against him. I couldn't tell.

"Hidden territory!" Pendragon said. "What hidden territory?"

"There is one hidden territory that needs a special type of flume to get to but you can

exit from any flume, normal and hidden ones. There is a hidden flume in every territory accept

Eelong." Valerie began.

"What happened to the hidden flume in Eelong?" I asked.

"The Cloral poisen that was in the air destroyed the sky gate. We call flumes Sky gates

becouse they are always up in the air." She said.

I had to think about this. What was this all about. Sky gates?

"How would get to one!" I said kind of paranoid.

"You'd live. Your invisible to any one who might be around to see a person float up to a

certain part of the sky, which will happen. Before you ask how, your ring will change. It has special powers

when you go to a hidden territory or when your around a Sky gate." Valerie finished.

Pendragon sighed. "Did.. Uncle Press know?"

"No i'm afraid not. I heard a lot about him from Loor, he sounded like

a great man. Ashame I couldn't meet him." The reignzarian traveler said with great regret

and sorrow as if she'd been the one to do something wrong. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He said. "It happened a long time ago."

"So we're in for another natty-do huh?" I sad trying to change the subject.

I hated this subject more then all of 'em I think. I feel horrible, it was my fault

definatley not her's or Pendragon's. Mine.

"A Natty what?" She said rather confused.

"Oh great. Spader and Gunny all over again!" Pendragon said.

I think he was talking about all the times when we confused each other.

I'm still wondering Yenza, what's a sprinkeler?

Valerie took Pendragon, Loor, and myself to a futher part of Zaada even Loor didn't go into.

Yes we had to beet up a few nasty woggolies but it was nice to see the new traveler fight.

She wasn't as good as Loor was but she packed enough punch to make me want to stay on her

good side.

As we neared another big pile of sand...which was everywere..Everything in Zaada accept the new

river was either sand, sand, or more sand. But you know, sand here is like.. Water on Cloral.

Oh, by the way.. when I come back sniggers are on you... I think I lost all of my eggles by now.

I'm the most broke aquaneer in all of Cloral, thanks in advanced Yenza!

Okay I got off subject..

Like I was saying...

As we neared another big pile of sand something weird happened.

Our rings glowed a bright blue and changed shape. They were no longer rugged and grey when

the blue faded. They were as blue as the ocean on Cloral. Engraved in the stone was two

symbols. Maybe there were two hidden territories? I'm not sure i'll have to ask later.

I felt my weight being lifted and the I was like, floating in the air!

It was a tinkling sensation in my spine that felt rather nice, like when you open up a fresh

bottle of sniggers and take a nice long inhale at the sweet smell. It's almost as good as the taste

but you know what I mean, your probably sitting at your desk drinking sniggers right now.

I'm starting to miss Cloral more and more by the secound.

Anyway, a rip in the sky apeared, no i'm not kidding you!

It was amazing!

We were sucked in through a tunnel that closed up behind us.

We were flying at a high speed through swirling purple blue and greyish colors!

I wish you could have seen it, the material was the same as the flumes but a lot

more colorful, it was almost blinding!

Well all, acception of Valerie, fell on our heads.

It was a good thing that the sky gates exit was much lower to the ground

then the entry was.

Right away at the mouth of the Sky gate, those same, freaky yellow eyes were about and inch from

my face. It looked pretty hungry too.

TO BE CONTINUED IN

Journal One Part Two

Reignzar

I worked very hard on this fanfiction which has only began.

This may go better then my Yu Yu fanfictions becouse Pendragon

Is funner to write about then anime, to me anyway. I appreciate all kinds of reveiws!

Thanks again!


	2. Journal 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: Pendragon does not belong to me!

Hey guys, thank a lot for reading but I have to tell you this... Are you listening?

You better. Some parts of this fanfiction will not be in Spader's journal but actually happening.

Most of the story will be in his journal though, I will tell you when it's not by typing pretty words saying so.

Enjoy! -lots of love-

-Not Spader's Journal-

A young man, around twenty years with short blonde hair, ran through a castle and out into the courtyard with a pink bundle of blankets in his arms.

He looked behind him to see another yound man chasing him. "You know it must be done!" Shouted the man chasing

him. "No! You can't do this," He shouted back. "You may not take her Press!" Sixteen year old Press continued to follow

him. "You know what will become of her if you do not let me have her," Press shouted. "You are my friend! It hurts me to

do this but I have to!" Press grabbed the man by his leg and he fell over holding the baby in his arms. "Let go!"

Press stabbed his friend in the side with a light knife, one of the weapons on this territory, to shock him long enough for

him to do what he had to do. "I'm sorry my friend." Press took the child away from him and ran off. The man on the ground only had enough

energy to slip a shiny jewel into the blankets and say, "I will destroy all of you for this! You will pay! I swear on her name, I shall destroy all of Halla!"before he passed out.

Swearing rather loudley, Saint Dane woke up and fell out of his bed. Yes, demons need sleep too. He rubbed his head and stood.

That dream always comes back to haunt him. He's even tried pills but no, not even Third Earth had the medicine to help

him sleep at night. He grumbled and got back into his bed and knawed at his blanket. If only it were Press's head between his teeth.

-Spader's Journal-

Journal One Part Two

Reignzar

A big Tum-Tigger this was. It looked kind of gross, it looked worse then that thing I hacked up when I was five after I ate that poisness fish and

didn't wait two pecks before swimming like mother told me to. This quig was purple with four oddley shaped legs. It had four arms sticking from it's

back and it's breathe smelt of rotting fish. This..thing had drool slipping onto my shoulder and onto my pants. Gross right?

I heard Pendragon scream. He sounded like mom at uncle Hiro's dinner party.. heh... Oh, that was a good one.

The giant quig turned to Pendragon and stopped using me as a drool bucket.

"H-help!" Pendragon studdered. He was trapped, cornered between a wall and the things giant tail.

It took a snap at Pendragon and he flung himself against the wall, it only made a big gash in his stomache.

I saw it devouring that bit of flesh and I felt like I had one to many Sniggers.

Pendragon used that small bit of time to escape. He ran between it's legs and ran behind Loor who had just gotten there.

"Pendragon!" She said and let him hang on her back to stand. She scooted him to a wall while I sat there all stupid like. "Spader, tend to Pendragon."

She said to me snapping me back to reality. Loor got into a battle stance and was about to pounce but before she could, it keeled over and died.

Now it was her turn to be stupid with me.

I put Pendragon on my back and tried to figure out why it had died. Valerie had just arrived at the Sky Gate thing and jumped to the ground.

"Wha--" She managed to slip out. Gosh, even she was stunned and she lives here.

We all saw a bloody sword in the back of the creatures head. It had a metal-like handle and a glowing orange blade.

The thrower of the sword walked over toward us, I didn't recognize him but Loor and Pendragon did.

"Alder! When did you get here?" Loor said puzzled.

"I got here only a few Marrs ago." said this, Alder guy.

"Elder? He doesn't look all that old to me!" I said. I'm seriouse, I thought they were saying Elder, heh.

"No, not Elder. Alder." He corrected me.

Valerie all of a sudden looked excited. "Alder!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Lucky jerk.

"And for the last time. A Marr is _your_ time. Here it is Cals." She said.

Loor gestured to Pendragon.

"Oh! Right i'm so sorry I got off track!" She apologized and turned to me. "Lay him on the ground facing up."

I did as I was told and put him on the ground. Hobey, Pendragon should stop eating what he calls "Hamburgers" I think he weighs more then that quig! He should try the diet you did when you got chuby Yenza!

She did this amazing thing next! It was almost as amazing as when I saw Faar.. Almost...

Valerie took off this shiny necklace and held the jewel in her hands. She leaned over Pendragon and chanted something strange.

It was to low I couldn't hear it to well. The skin that was gone was starting to heal itself! It made me a bit quesy to watch but the new skin just covered his stoumache. "He's lucky his organs are in good shape." Valerie said and helped Pendragon to his feet.

"Here you guys might want to change." she pointed to the pile of clothes in the corner. "Alder, you make sure they don't watch us change becouse your alread dressed for this territory!"

I walked over to a set of clothes and looked at them. These clothes were blue jump suits with white zig zagged lines over the stoumache and below the suit together. It was pretty comfy too! It felt sort of like the clothes back home.

I guess I should be honest, I tried to look over but Alder walked right behind me. Damn. Well anyway, we traveled outside of the small cave we were in and looked out.

Green grass. Lots of it. We were surrounded by trees, plants, and small rivers. I watched a fish swim by and once again it made my stoumache churn.

Traveling were there is fish reminds me of home. I seem to be getting these home sickness feelings as Pendragon had described.

Valerie, Loor, Pendragon, Alder, and me walked along a small brick path. "The arena for the Reignzarian games should be coming up," Said Valerie.

"Then after that we'll travel through an underground passage and go through the trapdoor and wa-la! We'll be in my room and we can discuss our plans!"

I cleared my throught an asked,"Why did Alder get here first?" "Becouse I went to him first," Valerie said. "Is that jelousey I here in your voice?"

No, geez. Since when am_ I _jelouse? I've never been jelouse in my life! Except that one time when-- never mind.

"No!" I said defending myself. "I was just wondering." She smiled and continued walking. "That reminds me, wouldn't you go to the lead traveler first?" Loor asked.

Yes! Some one who agreed!

"Nah, that'd be stupid," She said. "I'd had a feeling we should have a person here already incase we were attacked right away, after all, we want to protect the lead traveler as though he were anything special. Pfft." She seemed bothered that Pendragon was the lead traveler.

Loor looked at her with one of those scary looks that she gives. So pretty yet, so mean.

"Well, I think it was smart!" said Alder backing Valerie up. There's something about him that I really dont like.

"Some one appreciates my thinking!" Valerie said sounding kind of annoyed. "Thank you Alder!" She added sweetley.

Yeah. I hate Alder.

But the worst part isn't ever here!

We had passed the arena already. It was very big with lots of flags Gold,Green,Purple,Blue, and White. It towered was above us and seemed to go for very long ways before ending. No one really talked the rest of the way accept for Valerie's talking on the history of Reignzar. It was pretty intresting too.

But, I got bored.

Soon we got to a tunnel way. "Here we are!" She announced happily. She hopped on a board of some kind. It was blue and as Pendragon said "Kind of Third Earth looking." I didn't know what he ment, I haven't been to Third Earth. It hovered above the ground as she stood on it! Like magic! Sort of like that flying machine on First Earth!

"It's a Kilo. Kilo are used in races in the arenas for races," Valerie explained. "We'll get there faster if we ride on these. Just don't use full throttle."

Heh, funny. I kind of forgot about that direction. Loor and Valerie looked like they had entered a race without speaking to one another and Alder and Pendragon kind of just cruised along. I looked at the shiny button on the edge of the Kilo. It said "Speed control" so, I pressed it. I was pulled forward with unbelievable speed! It was so fast I think I almost puked and of course, sped into a wall.

I crashed in a pile of broken parts and well... Let's just say next time some one gives me a direction I'll do it.

Hobey, I'm still hurting in places I didn't know exsisted.

They all stopped and looked at me for a momment. "Oh Spader, I told you not to use full throttle it's not for begainers! I said it's used for races!" Valerie said and skidded to a stop next to me. She got of and wiped blood of my cheeck with a small wash cloth that she had in her pocket.

"Here we'll just walk the rest of the way. It's not that far." She helped me up and grabbed my hand.

That was better then the sweet taste of Kooloo fish becouse right then I saw it... Alder looked upset!

Okay Yenza, your probably like "Spader's such an ass whole" well, I can't help but feel like I just completed a big mission! Hah!

Yeah I know, that was dumb. But hey, he made me mad! He started it! Him and his.. Oh I'ts not Elder it Alder. Heh.

To be continued!

Well guess what? You noticed Spader's change in additude right?

I did it on purpose and you know why so don't go "You were doing such a good job sounding like Spader why did you make him

seem un-Spader-like". Oh and like I said, the first part is not Spader's journal!

Oh and no, in the Pendragon books Spader and Alder never met.

**If you didn't know:**

(Info got from guide to the territories of Halla book)

**Marrs**: Denduron Time Measurement. (1 Marr 1 hour)

**Kooloo**: One of the principal game fish on Cloral

**Peck**: Cloral Time Measurment (1 Peck 20 minutes)


	3. Journal 1 Part 3

Disclaimer: Pendragon does not belong to me!

I know, you guys thought this was dead. I'm sorry, forgive me. Anyway, we're moving to Pahrump so i'll be in the same town as my boyfriend and my mom doesn't have to work 24/7. Anyway, here's my story! I made it long for being so late about it.

Journal One Part Three

Reignzar

We neared a ladder leading up to a trapdoor in the ceiling. "Well, that's origanal." Pendragon said in a dull voice. Valerie sighed and put her hands on her knees. "We climb this, and we're done. Hurry, let's get out of these. We look like peasants." I looked down at the really nice, comfy clothes. "Peasants? Hobey, I feel like a prince!" I said, very confised. Alder laughed. "Wait untill you see how everyone else dresses here. When I first saw the people here, I felt like a Milago miner." I had no clue what he was talking about. Anyway, we all climbed up the ladder and, Pendragon came up last. We entered a library, waiting for us was a tall man with short blonde hair and yellow tinted glasses. "Hello lady Valerie! You all must be other travelers! I'm Rugen, Valerie's acolyte. You may call me Sharpie, that's my nickname." Rugen, or Sharpie looked at me and said,"Garth Spader? What are you doing in those clothes. Shouldn't you be out in the back by now?"

This was pretty weird. "Garth?" I asked, this guy was crazy. "You know him?" Pendragon said to me lowley.

"What do you mean? Are you not Garth!" Sharpie said suprised, as if I were lieing to him. "Oh, no! Rugen, this is the traveler from Cloral, Spader. You've got them confused." Valerie said, she laughed and patted Sharpie's back. "Well, that's odd. You look exactly like Garth!" He said astonished. He seemed like the guy who was easy to impress. I can't wait to see him when I defeat Saint Dane, that scumbag, single handedly!

At that momment, the door swung open. Loor got into her battle stance, Alder tripped on himself, and Pendragon and I just stared. Valerie waved and said,"Hello there Garth!" This guy, or Garth, had long black hair with almond shaped eyes. He was wearing a blue and black wetsuite and had a bit of a tan. "It's like i'm seeing double!" Sharpie said, fumbling with his glasses. Pendragon nodded in agreement. I thought we didn't look-a-like at all.

Garth couldn't stop stareing at me, and neither could I stop stareing at him. We shared eye contact for the longest time. "Erm... Spader?" Pendragon asked. This next part, is as weird as it gets. "What?" Garth and I said in unison. "Huh? No I mean Spader." "I am Spader." We both did it again! We looked at eachother and pointed at ourselves. "No, i'm Spader!" We switched to pointing at each other. "Your not!" Loor scratched her head. "You both are Spader?" "Were you two... _cloned_!" Alder asked, for Alder had spent a weekend at Mark's house with Bobby learning the mysteries of Star Wars.

"V-Vo?" He stuttered. "I-Is that _really_ you?" Now everyone but Valerie and Sharpie looked confused, they looked like they were hiding something. "I never told you my name." I said shakily. "Who are you?"

I was completley shocked, this guy, who I've never met in my life, runs up to me and hugs me. I mean, he squeezed me tight and buried his head into my neck. "Huh-- What are you doing?" Pendragon shouted. I really didn't mind, don't get me wrong, i'm not getting an intrest in this guy. No way. Something felt comforting though, and I was about to figure out what it was.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you! My brother, if only father didn't take me from you! Now, you must tell me everything! How is miss Yenza doing?"

Woah, woah, woah. What? How could he possibley know you, or my father, or me! And he called me brother!

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How did you know my father? I have no syblings!" I was starting to feel scared. I didn't know why, I just was. Garth sighed wiped his eyes, it looked like he was on the verge of crying."You don't remeber your own flesh and blood? Vo, you don't--" Valerie cut him off. "You two should talk about this in private. You should have known that he would not remember." Garth nodded. "Yes, I should not have gotten my hopes up. I would have thought he might have a chance, we were so close once before." My heart was beating about as fast as that Kilo on full throttle. I didn't know what was going on, and I wanted answers. Well, half-way. I didn't want to know at the same time, it's weird.

Garth and I walked from the library, down the hallway. He was two steps in front of me. He was only a bit taller then me as well. I didn't notice at the time, but inside this castle was all white and shiny with artwork and small detications from brave warriors to people who helped the homless puppies in the animal shelters and such. Garth opened a door to the right and walked inside. The front of the door had a gold plate that said 'Garth Spader.'

He sat by the window in one of the two seats facing the window. I sat in the one right beside him. We sat in silence for awhile untill I finally found my voice. "So, you want to explain to me what's going on?" Garth shook his head and replied,"I have no idea how I am supposed to tell you this. You see, you weren't chosen to be traveler from Cloral, that slot was supposed to be filled by me, your twin brother."

"What do you mean by twin brother?" I asked. "Well, I am your twin brother. I am also older by two minutes, but that is not what we are here to talk about. You see, our father, thought that I wouldn't be able to be a traveler," He began. "But then again, I was diffrent. He hid me on this hidden territory, so maybe I wouldn't become traveler of Cloral. You see, I was born in a strange way. You may have noticed my eyes." I looked into his eyes, and then I freaked out. Before, I didn't notice that! His eyes were normal before! Now he had completley black eyes with white pupils. "It's a warning. It means I have about thirty minutes before I must get into the water again. I can last about seventeen hours with being in water before I have to get in again. I usually love underwater, but I have to do my duty in this castle as well, for they have kept me safe ever since father left me. I have special abilities so that I can breathe underwater and communicate with fish. Sure, i'd be able to live on Cloral but, our father knew I couldn't be a traveler. Besides, I can't stand it when people eat my friends."

Not only was this a mighty bug tum-tigger to wrap my mind around of, but it felt like I knew what that peice of me that I was missing had been all these years. "How could you not be a traveler when you were suppossed to be the traveler. Wouldn't I dissapear?" I asked. "After experiancing Halla for myself, i've learned nothing is impossible. Father couldn't stop my destiney, what Pendragon and Press had said was indeed not true. We are of the same generation of travelers, and Cloral has two gardians." Garth finished up. "Brother, this may sound strange, but it's true."

This time, it was my turn. I jumped from my seat and embraced him in a hug. My eyes were swelling with tears and my mind was filled with so many strange things. It was so hard to believe, but I believe him. I really do. We both stayed in that position for awhile untill he finally said,"Your hurting me, and I need water." I laughed emberessingly. I was kind of sitting on him, and I forgot about that water thing.

Garth went out to the balcany and slipped inside of this small tank. As he got water on him, scales started apearing in random places and gills formed under his chin. Weird, fish-like webbed ears apeared instead of normal round ones, and his skin, was slightly green. "Strange, is it not?" "Hobey, it's amazing!" I said watching this amazing transformation happen before my very eyes. Garth smiled and dissapeared toward the bottom after saying,"Feel free to look around, I will take a minute."

I didn't want to leave, but I guess it'd give me time to think. This was so weird, why would my father never tell me I had a twin brother? He seemed like a great guy, why would he be a secret? I looked around his bedroom and saw several paintings with his name in the corner, they must have been his. I looked to his nightstand and saw a picture. I squinted to see it but, it was pretty small. I walked up to it and picked it up my the frame it was in. What I saw made me feel like bursting out into tears.

I saw two boys with short black hair. Both of them were wearing way oversized aquaneer uniform tops, obviosley their father's clothes. One was playing with a toy gun and the other one looked like he was talking to a small fish in a plastic bag while leaning his head on the other boy. "Garth..." I said to myself. I knew that was us. Why couldn't I remember! I remebered playing with that toy in my father's clothes, but I don't remember the fish, or my brother. "What did he do?" I asked myself. "Why?"


End file.
